


tending a garden planted by your ancestors

by nightofdean



Category: Gundam 00, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Before Awakening of a Trailblazer, Fereshte, Gen, Miles O'Brien POV, Post Gundam 00 S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: Soon after the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation - the shadow of Celestial Being keeping watch over the new governments actions - a scientific and artistic revolution blooms birthing Zephram Cochrane's breakthrough, the warp drive. And eventually through no effort by any human, first contact from the Vulcan species - to once again guide humanity to peace and a higher form of thinking.The United Federation of Planets formed, humanity began travelling the stars and exploring new worlds. They achieved a kind of peace and new way of thinking.The threat of Celestial Being almost completely forgotten by most, years passed, decades, then centuries.The dialogues were yet to come.





	tending a garden planted by your ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> timeline is weird i know but pretend the events tos, tng, and ds9 line up with g00. basically star trek events are going to happen after g00 mostly except for some events which run into/inspire g00 like the eugenic wars and super soldier institute. 
> 
> There IS like a 60 year time gap between g00 and tng canonically ( i checked) but to be more expansive i made it bigger.

Miles expression was fixed with determination as he delicately wrestled with the wiring in the engineering room. So, he didn’t notice the PADD on the workstation above about to fall, or the elbow that was pushing it slowly toward his head when it did fall.

Miles let out a surprised _oomf,_ as he spotted the PADD and picked up the light piece of equipment, looking around for the owner. At the workstation he spotted Geordi LaForge appearing slightly embarrassed for having knocked the PADD down. Miles glanced at the PADD’s screen surprised at the contents of it and handed it back.

Geordi grimaced, still embarrassed and apologized for the incident. Miles shrugged, thinking of the equations on Geordi’s PADD, there were of course worse things.

And not knowing why, or he knew exactly why he did it.

Miles leaned over and explained how Geordi’s theory on turbine propulsion was a lot simpler than that and all he needed was to carry the three just there. A rush of adrenaline mixed with panic surged through Miles as he told Geordi something barely five people in the galaxy knew.

It was short lived though.

Miles bid goodnight to Geordi and he headed back to his quarters. The adrenaline quickly left Miles’ system as he realized that Geordi’s ‘new’ idea for a safer propulsion system would never work.

The GN Drive system would never work without Veda.

It wasn’t that Miles’ didn’t want a safer mode of travel through space. The warp drive malfunctioned plenty, but no one had ever used one to wage war on a massive scale. No one ever used a warp drive to kill millions from what was originally the Earth’s first attempt at global solar energy.

No, it was too soon to reintroduce the GN Drive to the Federation. Miles would rather chug along with the warp drive if it meant no one would die by the lethal green of the GN Drive again.

Miles sat down heavily, his bed although soft was not offering comfort. Miles rubbed his neck as he did, so he heard Keiko enter from the bathroom, fresh from a sonic shower.

Keiko twisted her hair into a long braid as she met Miles on their bed. When she sat Keiko could see the drawn expression on his face.

“What’s happened?” said, Keiko.

A moment of silence filled the air where Miles’ gripped the side of bed, twisting the sheets till he spoke.

“They’re always trying to dig things up.”

Keiko laid a hand on top of Miles’ own, she knew this conversation inside and out, painfully well. Remembering classes at LaGrange 4 learning the history, the wars, and grandmother always telling her to understand others.

“They don’t know. They don’t _understand_.” Keiko says, reaching out rubbing circles into Miles’ callused palm.

That was the motto at least. _Complete understanding._

Keiko understood why her family lived on LaGrange 4 now, why they believed in Aeolia Schenberg’s plan when her great-great-grandfather joined. Keiko could understand her great-grandmother spying on the AEU for Fereshte.

Sometimes she could understand, but not reconcile, waging war against every government to end all war. In the end she understood though. Celestial Being had to become humanities enemy so they could finally understand each other.

Miles’ large hand brushed her cheek, slight smile in the curve of his lip.

“I’ll take care of it.” _Don’t worry._ Keiko heard.

“I trust you.” _Be careful._ Miles heard.

Miles sent his report to Veda, for further orders.

+

It was the end of his shift and this time Miles’ had paid close attention to Geordi’s movements, and now knew for a fact that after his shift Geordi went to Ten Forward. When he arrived at Ten Forward, there were only a few people scattered about, not many people to overhear. Miles spotted Geordi sitting in a relatively quiet area away from everyone else, again Miles saw Geordi’s PADD.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not,” said Geordi, hand reaching for his PADD. “You were a lot of help yesterday.” He waved the PADD for emphasis.

Miles nodded stiffly.

“That’s actually why I’m here.”

“That’s good to hear, because I put the theory to the test and –,” Geordi put the PADD down and Miles’ could see a simulation running smoothly. No errors or anything corrupting the code.

Miles slide the PADD closer, checking. Maybe it’s not actually the real thing, some knock-off prototype, like Dr. Eifman created. Miles could feel his palms sweating as he read the digits, wishing the simulation would crash.

The non-Federation comm in his pocket burned, desperately wanting Veda to invalidate this creation with an order to destroy it. Miles kept scrolling and clicking on the PADD buying time. If Veda knew about this thing and it did, then an agent would have already been informed and sent to destroy it, and no one was destroying it.

Miles stomach flipped wildly as he considered that he may have been disconnected from Veda. No, no. He stamped the panic down, he was panicking, he needed to calm down. Miles put the PADD down thinking. If Veda approved of Geordi’s GN system, then this must be part of the plan.

Miles pulled together a smile as he pushed down another surge of panic. The timeline accelerating faster than ever.

“Good job, Geordi.”

Miles gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and left as soon as possible.

 

+

Geordi publishing his research was soon followed by uproar when engineers trying to replicate Geordi’s success failed over and over, naturally this led to accusations against the veracity of Geordi’s science. An investigation was called and once these engineers laid eyes on Geordi’s results in person their doubts were wiped away.

Unfortunately, Starfleet’s own investigator didn’t feel like the case was over, all Geordi’s research was seized. Captain Picard did his best at stopping it, but the Federation had their own agenda.

Within a year every galaxy-class starship had a GN Drive system on board. As Miles stepped off the Enterprise for the last time onto Deep Space Nine formerly Terok Nor once occupied by the Cardassians, now under Federation control, still being dangled in front of the Bajoran government.

Miles wonders if this too was part of Veda’s plan.

+

Sluggishly his eyes close leaning against the bulkhead letting the coolness of the metal seep into him. Which is how Lieutenant Commander Data finds him, breathing deeply, trying not to panic.

“Chief O’Brien?” Data says, head no doubt tilted just so.

Miles hands clench, nails digging into soft organic flesh, he tries not to think of his failure. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” says Data earnest, not understanding.

“I nearly got you killed. Without you we’d –,” and Miles looks up, he feels like a petulant child back on LeGrange 2 begging his Grandad for the access codes to Veda, to see what made Veda work, not understanding what Veda really was.

He still didn’t understand.

Data’s face is impassive, eyes no longer swirling yellow-red lightning, a heart stopping sight that indicated Veda’s connection to Data’s neural net was breaking down. A stupid experiment just to see if they could strengthen Veda’s connection, he didn’t even send in a request for the experiment, but Data approved it, and if Data thought it was a good experiment then that was just as good as Veda’s approval, if not the same.

Now Data’s positronic mind was severed from Veda, granted his system was still supported by Veda, but now Miles imagined it was a lot quieter.

“You did nothing wrong.”

Miles lips parted to argue the point, but the earnestness in Data’s voice stopped him. It was Data’s voice, not Veda handing down some ultimatum, and…

Oh, Data.

He did nothing wrong, because he did nothing. Veda severed the connection, oh jesus. Yes, Miles was sure now that it was indeed quiet in Data’s mind, unbearably quiet.

+

Dr. Julian Bashir is in his office. Miles can see Bashir gazing blankly at his terminal, listless, the shocking events of the day leaving him drained. Almost losing his commission, medical license, his past being revealed to the entire senior staff.

His status as a human only intermittent and that of a Starfleet officer even more precarious, taken away at any minute. The knowledge that his still being on the station as mere luck, that if he had been any more unstable or strange, he would be in an institution comforts him.

Bashir knows who and what he is. A genetically engineered humanoid. Something that humans created during the Eugenic Wars and then regretted when Khan and the rest saw the truth. Khan was created to be the perfect soldier a means to an end.

Julian was Richard Bashir’s only son, and best investment in the future.

Bashir could only imagine that Noonien Soong thought so as well, that he was leaving a mark on the future, just not what that mark would like from a distance.

Miles stepped away from the Infirmary, leaving Bashir to his thoughts. It was too soon for them to talk about the day’s events. He wanted to let Bashir know that he was okay with everything but seeing that face he knew Bashir needed time.

He wanted desperately to tell Bashir everything and let him know that there was an entire community of people who would accept him. That he was fuming because even after the Solar Energy Wars and destruction of the Super Human Research Institute of the now dissolved Human Reform League, by Allelujah Haptism. Unsurprising was the following years cover-up of the Super Human Institute by the HRL erasing the suffering of those children. That those inhuman experiments would be brought back by scientists not a century later too in the same manner, for war and profit, making everything Allelujah Haptism sacrificed be in vain. And Marie Parfacy, the only other survivor did seem like so much cheap talk.

Miles reports this to Veda as well, making sure to mention Julian Bashir by name. Perhaps Veda would recruit the brilliant doctor to Fereshte, at least he hoped.

 

 


End file.
